The objective of this project is the synthesis of prostaglandins, whose biological spectrum and affinity to specific receptors has been changed significantly from that shown by the naturally occurring substances. Of particular interest are substances, possessing metabolic stability to the 15-hydroxyprostaglandin dehydrogenase and to mixed function oxygenases such as the omega-oxidase. Our main interest in the above regard centers on prostaglandins H2 and I2 as well as thromboxane A2.